


deserted

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, prompt fill again, this 'verse is back cause it's my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: It's not like this is the first time that's happened - in fact, they leave people behind rather frequently, being a group of relatively forgetful guys. But the last time Patrick had been forgotten like this wasbefore.





	deserted

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:  
>  headcanon that dissonant!patrick is terrified of abandonment. he nearly had a breakdown once when the tour bus left without him, and wouldn't calm down until joe called him to assure him he was coming back. patrick hates that being stranded at a venue for an hour scares him so much, but after his "incident" in the blizzard he's become terrified of getting trapped._
> 
> ahhhhhhhh sorry I haven't written for this verse in a while I promise it's still my favorite!! so have this short thing as an apology :)

It's not that Patrick wasn't paying attention. 

Okay, yeah, it is, but listen, he'd found a really cool coin on the ground and he just _had_ to pick it up to look at it and he hadn't recognized it as any kind of American money so he'd looked it up and actually it turns out it was from Denmark and was worth a fair amount and-

Okay, point is, yeah, he's totally to blame for this. 

"This" is the fact that he can't find his friends. 

He'd spent five minutes researching the mystery coin and now Pete, Andy, and Joe are nowhere to be found. He's left wandering the halls of the venue anxiously, trying to figure out where they could have gone. 

A terrible possibility strikes him, and he freezes midstep. 

Did they...did they leave without him?

His heart skips a beat. They can't have, because that would mean he's here alone, and being alone is not good, _not good_ , he's alone and he's _trapped_ and oh god what is he going to do-

Patrick stumbles into a back room and sits down on a chair in the corner, unsure where exactly he is or where exactly he should be going. He's pretty sure now that he's been left behind. It's not like this is the first time that's happened - in fact, they leave people behind rather frequently, being a group of relatively forgetful guys. But the last time Patrick had been forgotten like this was _before_. And it didn't used to freak him out like this. 

It's sure as hell freaking him out now. 

He's shaking in this uncomfortable wooden chair, lost somewhere in the bowels of this venue. He knows they're going to come back for him as soon as they realize he's missing, but at the same time part of him just _doesn't_. 

He tries to think of ways to distract himself, tries to employ some of the breathing techniques that are supposed to "help" when this happens but just _aren't_. He tries to sink further into the stiff chair, like he's hiding from something. He pretends he doesn't know what, because that makes him feel a little better. Minimally. 

Fuck, how long has it been? Where are they?

Finally, after the longest ten minutes of his life, Patrick's phone rings. 

Patrick pulls it out of his pocket, relaxing the second he sees the caller ID. 

He answers immediately and puts the phone to his ear just in time to hear Joe's nervous voice. 

"Patrick?" he asks, and Patrick is so, so relieved. 

"I'm here," he says, calming down the second he hears his name, a solid assurance that he's going to be okay. 

"I'm so so sorry, babe, we're coming back right now, it's just going to be twenty minutes, okay?" Joe rushes out, and then adds worriedly, "Can you handle that?"

"Can you keep talking?" Patrick asks, forcing himself to sit up a little in his chair.

"Yeah," Joe says. "I can."

Patrick takes a deep breath and lets himself sit back, listening to Joe ramble about his favorite color and why he hates beaches and the cool new band he started listening to last week that he _definitely, absolutely_ needs to force Patrick to listen to. 

Patrick tunes out the specific words for the most part, mostly only getting the vague concepts, but he hears Joe's voice and that's enough. He concentrates on the inflection of Joe's words, the sounds tumbling into his ears over the phone. It helps him more than the bullshit breathing techniques ever could. He doesn't feel trapped anymore, and that's all he needs. 

Finally, _finally_ , Joe says, "We're here. Can I hang up before I come inside?"

"Go ahead," Patrick tells him. "I'll be okay."

It's only another minute before Joe finds him, poking his head into the room Patrick has cornered himself in and grinning, reassured. 

"Hey," he says. 

"Hey," Patrick greets him, standing up from the chair shakily and walking over. 

"I'm so sorry we left you," Joe says quietly, giving Patrick an apologetic look. 

Patrick shakes his head. "It's okay. It happens."

"Are you alright?" Joe asks, the look in his eyes betraying the fact he's still a bit worried. 

Patrick smiles gently at him, nodding. "I am now. Thank you."

Joe nods, wrapping an arm around Patrick's shoulders and leading him outside. Patrick has never been so happy to feel fresh air on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> as always PLEASE send prompts for this 'verse to my tumblr (vicesandvelociraptors) so I can write more for it It Is My Actual Baby Thank You
> 
> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
